Pervertida pubertad
by holyspaces
Summary: SasuNaru Yaoi./au/ Naruto, un joven que entrando a la adolescencia se da cuenta de su orientación por un pelinegro que tecnicamente lo ha traído loco desde que entro en la secundaria./Au


**Primer fic en esta página pff (:**

**Contiene yaoi bla bla bla,**

* * *

Cuando Naruto se levanto seguía igual que todas las mañanas de un lunes

Cuando Naruto se levanto seguía igual que todas las mañanas de un lunes. Con legañas en los ojos avanzó hasta la puerta de su baño. Caminando se dio cuenta de algo vergonzoso, razón de su sonrojo reciente.

_Mojado_

Y así estaba. El no tan pequeño Naruto había tenido otro sueño mojado, lo que equivalía a un sueño movidito con un joven de cabellera negra y piel nivea. Recordó que cuando era pequeño hacía lo mismo, claro que en cierta manera diferente. Todo cambio cuando conoció al joven antes mencionado, cuyo nombre yacía en cada libreta de notas de Naruto. Sasuke, así se llamaba. Desde que lo vio entrar por las puertas de su secundaria, dejo de lado a lo que creía que le gustaba. Gay declarado desde hace unos años y todo gracias a él. El destino decidió no ayudarlo e hizo que la mayoría de la comunidad femenina (y él) quedaran lelos cada vez que el pelinegro hacía un gesto o abría la boca para hablar (cosa que no hacía muy seguido).

-¡Naruto!, llegas tarde- le dijo su papá que cocinaba un pequeño desayuno para su hijo y él. Minato era viudo desde hace poco, pero lo sabía llevar bien. Nunca fue del tipo lloron y lamentador, más bien era un tipo alegre y emprendedor. Muy parecido a su hijo... o al revés.

Naruto bajó las escaleras y saludó a su padre mientras cogía una tostada. Sali´p tarde otra vez, como siempre lo hacía. Aunque el colegio fuese aburrido, era divertido poder estar con sus amigos y dedicarse un tiempo para molestar a su tutor (lo cual era difícil, considerando de que sujeto era hippie). Pero una de las razones más importantes (en realidad, la única), era Sasuke.

-¡Naruto!, llegas tarde- dejavu, pensó Naruto luego de que Kiba le reclamara su tardanza. Neji avanzó con Hinata luego de que los dos lo saludaran. Siempre iban juntos... siempre. Naruto nunca vio a Neji sin Hinata y viceversa. Eran unidos, eso todo el mundo lo sabía, pero a pesar de pasar todo su tiempo, juntos, el único lugar donde dejaban fluir sus sentimientos era en el baño. Separados por la barrera de la sexualidad, se iban por diferentes caminos cuando uno pedía un descanso para ir a hacer lo que tenían que hacer. Se sobreentiende a lo que me refiero.

-Hinata-san, necesito ir al baño- dijo Neji mirando a los blancos ojos de su prima. Ella asintió y Neji, casi corriendo, se dirigió al servicio. Allí, como siempre, lo esperaba su fiel compañero y confidente.

-Naruto-

-Te tardaste mucho Neji... Ahora, ¿Le dijiste a Hinata?-

-No-

-¿Te lo tengo que explicar otra vez?-

-No...-

-Lo haré igualmente- y comenzó el discurso que siempre hacía cada vez que Neji venía para que él le repitiera lo mismo y convencerle de decirla a su prima de una vez por todas sobre lo que sentía. Y después... no decir nada. Naruto estaba realmente cansado de esta situación, pero un amigo siempre estaba ahí para su amigo... ¿no?

Naruto seguía en su discurso cuando una voz bien conocida por él, llamaba el nombre de Neji. El mencionado volteó sin darse cuenta que, sin querer, había encerrado al rubio en una cajita de cristal.

-Una invitación a mi fiesta-

-¿Puedo...?-

-Sí, Neji, puedes traer a alguien-

Y la pequeña cajita de cristal se rompió. Sasuke salía del baño y la mirada del rubio seguía su trasero resaltado por los ajustados pantalones que usaba el equipo de básquet. El amigo de Neji salio y el amiguito de Naruto se levantó. Pensamientos pervertidos y de los más morbosos bombardeaban en su cabeza. Él mismo gritando (más bien gimiendo) en una cama de agua mientras que Sasuke lo embestía rápidamente mientras que lamía... un mono en calzoncillos. Y el amiguito de Naruto bajó. Había aprendido y perfeccionado esa técnica en sus años de experiencia (exactamente, desde que vio a Sasuke por el campus de la escuela). Entonces, luego de reflexionar todo en cuestión de segundos, se le ocurrió la más gran idea que tuvo en sus 14 años de vida.

-Neji-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Puedo ir a la fiesta?-

-Voy a ir con Hinata-

-Prometo ayudarte y no interrumpir-

Y Neji aceptó y su vida se iluminó. Una noche con Sasuke y 100 personas más, ¿Quién podría pedir más?, obviamente que todos a excepción de un rubio enamorado de un pelinegro que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Naruto ya estaba listo, hace dos horas que lo estaba. Ahora sólo faltaba esperar tres horas más. A las ocho, Neji y Hinata pasarían por él para llegar temprano e irse temprano. Naruto temblaba de la emoción, tanto así que sus manos y otras partes corporales sudaban. "Desodorante", pensó y de inmediato se fue al baño para ponerse un poco (mucho) de esa bendita loción. Miró satisfecho al espejo y al sonreír se acordó que no se había cepillado los dientes. Unas nueve lavadas y quedó contento. Bajó las escaleras y encontró a su padre jugando play station.

-Papá voy a salir-

-¿A dónde?-

-A una fiesta, voy con Neji y me quedo a dormir con él-

-Ok- y Naruto se sentó en el sillón mirando a su papá jugar. Este, desconcertado, se preguntó a que hora se iría su hijo. Dos horas después y seguían igual. Minato decidió no decir nada. "La mente de un adolescente es demasiado compleja como para entrometerme", pensó. Tocaron el timbre y Naruto salió. Ahora si podría continuar su juego en paz.

El sonido de los parlantes y las luces fluorescentes dificultaba los sentidos de Naruto. Camino con dificultad hasta la pequeña mesa de bocaditos. Comió uno, comió 2 y comió 3. Siguió comiendo durante unas 2 horas más y nada cambio. Había visualizado a Sasuke hace una hora y tenía su mirada fija en él. Seguía igual o más bello que ayer o antes de ayer. Y como cada vez que se fijaba en el pelinegro, terminó pensando en un mono en calzoncillos u otras imágenes "antiamiguitos", más. Lo raro para Naruto era de que Sasuke no bailaba (a pesar de haber organizado la fiesta) y tampoco hablaba, pero si bebía... y mucho. La bebida parecía su acompañante o alguna clase de profesor de danza ya que se tambaleaba de un lado para otro, sonteniendo la botella para poder beber un poco más. En uno de sus movimientos no se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigía y mucho menos que había caído sobre Naruto. El "atacado" de rojo tenía todo el color. Y su fórmula antiamiguitos, lamentablemente se vio fallida cuando la fuente de todas sus fantasías puso la cabeza en sus partes bajas, balbuceando algo in entendible para un ser humano.

-Eh... Sasuke-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Por ahí...-

-Que idiota que eres, Naruto-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Por ahí... dobe-

Naruto dio una sonrisa, de esas sinceras. A pesar del insulto se sentía feliz. Por fin había podido hablar con Sasuke Uchiha, quien, sin que el rubio lo supiera, también estaba locamente enamorado de Naruto Uzumaki, desde que los dos se vieron cruzando las puertas de su muy pervertida pubertad.

* * *

_Se aceptan comentarios, críticas constructivas y cartas amenazadoras ;_

_Gracias : D_


End file.
